1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for driving a light source module, and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for driving a light source module capable of improving display quality, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image using the optical transmittance of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) electrically connected to the pixel electrodes. The color filter substrate faces the array substrate and has a common electrode and a plurality of color filters. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
When an electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is applied to the liquid crystal layer, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is changed to control the optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal layer, so that the image is displayed. The LCD panel displays a white image of a high luminance when the optical transmissivity is increased to the maximum, and the LCD panel displays a black image of a low luminance when the optical transmissivity is decreased to the minimum.
However, the LCD apparatus may produce more glare than other types of display apparatuses, such as cathode ray tube (CRT) and plasma display panel (PDP) display devices. The LCD apparatus displays the image using the backlight assembly to generate light, so that the luminance distribution of the LCD apparatus may be different from the luminance distribution of the CRT or PDP display devices. Therefore, the LCD apparatus may increase a user's eye strain.
Recently, in order to increase the contrast ratio of the image and to decrease power consumption, a method for local dimming of a light source has been developed, in which the light sources are driven in such a way as to individually control the amount of light according to positions of light sources. In the method for local dimming of the light source, the light source is divided into a plurality of light-emitting blocks, and the amount of light emitted by the light-emitting blocks is controlled to correspond with dark and bright areas of a display area of the LCD panel.